To maintain a closed animal facility to hold approximately 250 experimental monkeys, and administer carcinogenic compounds to the monkeys, as directed by the Project Officer. Animals shall be monitored for tumor development and other compound related effects. The contract shall provide for the breeding, handling, rearing, care, and maintenance of the animals.